1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a sash assembly with a built-in blind, and more particularly to a sash assembly with a built-in blind of the type to be attached afterwards which can be fitted to the existing window frame as it is, upon effecting modification of the existing fixed sash window to a sash assembly with a built-in blind.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Sash assemblies with built-in blinds wherein glass panels are located on the indoor and outdoor sides, and a blind is located between them have excellent light shielding and sound-proof properties and give a good appearance from the design point of view. Therefore, various kinds of such sash assemblies have already been marketed, and also the applicant (assignee) of the present application has filed a Japanese Patent Application No. SHO-61-233800 for claiming a patent for an invention for modification of the existing sliding door or other type of door to a sash assembly with a built-in blind.
However, in the case of the sash assembly with a built-in blind of the type to be attached afterwards which is disclosed in the above-mentioned prior Japanese patent application, the glass panel fitting grooves formed in the inner peripheral parts of the stile and rail members in the existing sliding door or other type of door are used, and the arrangement is made such that the window unit is attached by fitting projecting members which project from the outer peripheral surface of the stile and rail members of the window unit with a built-in blind into the glass panel fitting grooves. Therefore, when the existing window sash is modified to a sash assembly with a built-in assembly, it is required to disassemble once the stile and rail members of the existing sliding door or other type of door and then fit the window unit in it to make reassembly.
Thus, even if it is desired to apply the above-mentioned assembly construction to the existing fixed sash window to modify it to a sash assembly with a built-in blind, since the window frame in the fixed sash window is fixed to the building wall in inseparable condition, unlike the case of the stile and rail members of sliding doors etc., it is difficult to modify the fixed sash window to a sash assembly with a built-in blind without removing the window sash from the building wall by some means and then disassembling it once and reassembling or replacing it with new one.